Demonic Gundam Wars
by Silica
Summary: ...There have been many human wars, but what will happen when mankind must face the demons ....technology can only do so much.....maybe will can replace the gap...mankind has run out of options..
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is a strange crossover of Gundam, Metabots and Parasite Eve. Please read and tell me what you think!! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that belong to other animes. The main character I do own..HE'S MINE..  
  
Introduction By: Silica  
  
The year is AC 345...the tragic wars of the Federation are over and peace has been maintained throughout the colonies....and the humans. But now humans are no longer the problem.the problem now lies in the super natural world.where technology can only help someone so much. Now from an unknown origin, creatures such as demons have come and started the Demonic Gundam Wars. This time it's the humans with their technology against the powers of these creatures. To prevent the destruction of the Earth, an agency known as DR. (Demon Raiders) has put in money for advanced research on how to attack and effectively kill these creatures. It wasn't before too long that the creatures started to smarten and use mobile suits to attack towns. This was the cue for DR to unleash their newest weapons..they are called Gundam Fighters. 


	2. Ques

Author's Note-.ummm..read this ..review it please.I know they're not TOO impressive but hey..  
  
Disclaimer: .I don't own any anime or any of their characters. I own Ques.  
  
Chapter 1 The Awakening  
  
The lights shone their bright light onto the metal table where Number 88 lay. "He's survived all the experiments and has surpassed our wishes in skill, knowledge and power!" one of the white-coated scientists says happily. "But what about a soul?" asked one of the other men near-by. "He's a clone, an advanced living being..or even a human computer.he has no need for a soul! You are a foul indeed!" the first man answered. "Without a soul...he won't stand against us!" the man continued. "I think its necessary..without a soul he wouldn't have a will and he would just be a puppet.besides how is he and RoboGundam going to interact if he doesn't have a soul??" a man named Tec says as he enters the room. "In fact he doesn't even have a name," Tec continued. "We'll call him Ques then, and if you so believe it necessary I will implant a chip that will allow him to form a personality." The scientist says a pit doubtfully. "Good, Ques it is. I expect him to be on his feet in five hours," Tec mutters quickly as he leaves the room.  
  
***** In the hanger **** Tec stands impatiently as he waits for Ques to wake up. The clone was transported there by the scientists a few minutes ago and now remained in a sleeping state. "Ques.wake up!!!" Tec yells angrily. Slowly the clone opens his blue eyes.for a moment he stands unsure, his blond hair falls messily in his face as he turns to face Tec. "Well, it's about time you woke up, Ques!" Tec walks over to a small robot on that is about half the size of Ques. "I need to introduce you to RoboGundam," Tec says proudly. Ques raises an eyebrow at the little robot who would accompany him through his travels. * My personality chip is making me feel all doubtful..this little thing??* He thought to himself. Then Tec gestured upward at a full-sized Gundam, "And this is the Sand Mirror Gundam." (A/n names for people and things just don't come easily to me) Ques couldn't help, but laugh. RoboGundam and Sand Mirror Gundam looked exactly alike, except in size. "What is RoboGundam's purpose then?" asks Ques. Tec looks at Ques and then shakes his head. "So they didn't tell you your entire mission, huh? Well, this RoboGundam is your portable version of this Gundam. If you have to go into a town to track those Demons then you could use RoboGundam's computer and tracking system. But both can't work at the same time. For you to use RoboGundam, you need to take the memory chip from the Sand Mirror Gundam and place it into the back of RoboGundam. Your mission in short is to find and kill all the Demons on this Earth. You are part of the Demonic Raiders..So here is your badge." Tec hands Ques his badge and walks out of the hanger with the last words of... "Good luck and you are dismissed." Ques stared at the RoboGundam. "This is my partner throughout the war, my mission is simple and I will complete it" He picks up RoboGundam and walks swiftly to the Sand Mirror Gundam. "Preparing to launch!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	3. We're Partners

Author's Note: okay now we're getting started.please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime shows or characters from them! I own Ques.  
  
Chapter 2 We're Partners  
  
The town of Getten lay embedded in snow. It was quiet, only the sound of the snowflakes met the ears. At the local Inn, many of the men were talking about DR and how the war was going. "I think we're losing." Tom gulped down another drink. "Don't be so negative!" snapped Rob. Tom and Rob were playing cards with the rest of the village men. "I heard that a new kind of Gundam Fighter has been set loose," "That doesn't help anything! And you know that Tom! Those Fighters are no good, no matter how advanced they become!" The woman Inn keeper looks out of the window. "Hey, Rob! I think I hear someone calling for ya!" she yelled Rob. "Someone is out in that storm of snow?" Slowly Rob walks outside to look around; he soon sees the figure of someone coming his way. Ques rushes through the snow, looking for RoboGundam. He had landed the Gundam a ways away from the village and then had activated the RoboGundam. From the first look that that robot gave Ques, he could tell that they weren't going to get along too well. In fact an agreement on how to do this mission followed and then RoboGundam had disappeared. Rob looked at this strange person for a moment before speaking, "You were looking for someone named Rob?" "No! I'm looking for .." Ques stopped. He suddenly realized how unwelcome the fighters were to towns and thought better of saying the word "Gundam." "Well?" ".." Rob looked at Ques with curiosity, but since he wasn't looking for him, he would go back into the warm bar. He turned and starts to walk away. THUD! Ques is sent flying to the ground by RoboGundam who starts to jump up and down on Ques' back. To a normal person it would have meant death since RoboGundam alone weighted more then a full grown male. Luckily, Ques being what he was weighted a lot more so it didn't affect him. "Stop that! You're not funny!" Ques yells at RoboGundam. "Beep. beep.beeeeeeeep," was the robot's only response. "Geez! No need to start cussing!" he says teasing the robot. "BEEP!" Rob looks back at the scene. "So you are a fighter!" Ques stands up, leaving RoboGundam on the ground with its legs twitching. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ques tried to cover it up. Rob smiled, "There is no point in hiding it.I can smell it!" Ques and RoboGundam give Rob a strange look. "Beep.beep..beep," Ques simply nodded in agreement. A deep ripping sound, like the tearing of a bed sheet, pierces the silence. Before the two stood a demon with black and crooked wings and teeth to spare. Ques got in defensive position, "What class is it??" This time RoboGundam transmits its message in English.. "Class C, third strongest demon.specialty is fire.is a flight originated demon usually feeds on humans,"  
  
Ques nodded. *So I guess this is how its supposed to work.* Ques runs up and punches the demon while RoboGundam fires its bullets at it. The demon roars and flies up. It soars down with increasing speed. "Now you die!!" Ques tries to get out of the way, but gets hit. Pain rushes up and down his body. "BEEP!!" RoboGundam charges in and shoots at the demon close range. Angry, the demon backs off so it can start a new kind of attack. "..He's going to use magic!" Ques shouts. Both RoboGundam and Ques brace themselves for the powerful magic attack sure to follow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/n: review please...its fun to write but I like to know how it is... 


End file.
